This is Really My Life?
by Starfire11
Summary: My life is a train wreck. I don't think anything will change it. Then I meet this one particular person who may change my life forever,he's just as broken...
1. Default Chapter

Hey...I got really bored one day when there was no school, so that's where my ideas for this fic came from. If you're reading this, I pre-wrote a lot of chapters before I put it online, so I could give multiple chapters per day. I thouhgt it was easier for me and reviewers. This is my second attempt to write a fic, because my other was so lousy at one point, there was no where to go with it. Lol, here ya go...

disclaimer: no, Yu-gi-Oh and Teen Titans don't belong to me, nor do any songs I may put in this fic. :P...

Life has always been hard on me. Fate just wasn't on my side. When I was three, my parents died, forcing me to live with a foster mother for the rest of my years on Tameran.

When I left Tameran, I was about thirteen. My foster parent was worried about me. She said she didn't want me hurt, I was the only saving grace she had left. My sister Blackfire was too unkind to ever worry about her, so she depended on me to give her support.

When I arrived on the planet that was so strange to me, called Earth, I came across a team of heros that I would spend three years with. And, of course, I met my first love. But, he was untrue.

Part of my life with the titans was a lie. They expected me to be a royal-brat because I was a princess. No, they weren't always like this. They accepted the fact of my royal-life at first. When I had been living with them for two years, though, they started.

Whenever I was angry or upset, they would taunt me, saying that I was having a royal-fit. When I tried to be kind and generous by cleaning the house every once and awhile, they called me Cinderella.

Robin, my love, at first did not participate in the ridiculing. He would just drag me into another room. But when I became angry with him for treating me like nothing more than a bikini-model, he too took part in mocking me.

Soon, though, about six months later, I could no longer stand it. I gathered all the courage I had and told Robin it was over. Crying big tears, I packed a suitcase. I was leaving in two months, and I had to be ready. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care.

I spent all of my free time looking through travel brochures, trying to find the perfect place to live. At first I thought of Rome, Italy. I had always wondered what that great city looked like. After looking through the pamphlet, though, my mind changed.

I had only a month and four days to go, I had to make up my mind. Grabbing a brochure from my bed, the last booklet I had, I sat to read it. I noticed the place it was on was Japan.

_Wow, what a beautiful place,_ I remember thinking, _If I moved there, it would be so very far away from America and my so-called friends._ I had leafed through a few pages, when I spotted a city I had seen on television before.

There were many pictures, some of towering buildings, others of Japanese pop-stars native to the metropolis. Under an enlarged picture of a shopping mall, were the words, **_Domino City_** in bold, black lettering.

A few weeks later, I was all ready to go. I had purchased a flight ticket to Tokyo, then I would ride the subway to Domino. Although I was ready, something almost changed my mind about leaving. Almost.

Robin and I had not spoken real words since I told him I was leaving. But now, as I was ready to leave, he came to me. I had only one last day in America, and he said to me, _"Starfire, I wish I had a chance to do this relationship all over again. Then I wouldn't be so blind. I love you. Maybe I can't change your mind about going, but at least you'll know I care."_

I was taken aback at his words, never had he spoke like this to me. I was almost sorry for leaving him, but I knew he would do what he'd done to me again. I told him, _"As much as I would like to stay, I'm afraid it's too late. As for what you said about loving me, I'm sorry. I just don't buy it. And besides, a long distance relationship never works out. I understand; you have a reason to be upset about my leaving but..."_

I could say no more. I ran to my old room, tears flowing down my cheeks. I didn't want our love to go on any longer, yet I felt a deep pain every time I tried to walk away, or get the courage to tell him where to go.

I woke up the next day and ate a small breakfast. My friends at the table were silent. Not even my humorous friend would crack a joke. Nor did the one who hated tofu complain about his tofu-ed eggs.

Before I left, I told them all I was sorry for any pain I may had have caused them. Raven, my gothic comrade, accepted. She understood what it was like to have her emotions lose control, for sadly, she had fallen a victim to it.

Raven could not control her emotions like a normal being; the weight of the world on her shoulders prevented her from it. I know who she secretly admired, but also know that she would never make a move, for her emotions couldn't allow her to date. I only hoped she knew that I had always thought of her as more than just my personal shrink, but a person as well.

Now, as I sit on this plane, journal in hand, I have hope. I have faith, and I believe in one thing I have never believed in before: destiny.

Oh, wow! I didn't think I would be so confident (I'm going through one of my I-don't-care mood swings) when writing the prologue to this story, but surpirisingly, I have extreme confidence. lol,

Love,

Star11


	2. This is Really My Life? Chapter 1

Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you likes. : )

disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Teen Titans, nor any of teh songs I may decide to use.

It's 4 AM now. The plane is set to land in an hour. I can't wait to start my new life. I just wonder what life in Domino is like. Will I make friends? Will they expect the same as my old friends? I certainly hope not. Being a princess isn't easy.

Now, as the plane stops, I gather the few belongs close to me. The woman over the intercom speaks. "Thank you for choosing Airlight Airlines. Please get your belongings and exit the plane single file. Again, thank you for flying with us. We hope you enjoy your stay in Japan." The voice fades away, and I go to get my things.

I exit the plane, then look around. I clutch a map of Tokyo in my hands. Taking a glance at it, I see that in order to get to the subway, I must walk a mile and a half.

So, I start on my way. I sigh and look up.

_There's gotta be more to life, than chasing down every temperary hive; to satisfy me._

_There's gotta be more that I, then sitting here thinking there must be more to life. Well there's life, but I'm sure, there's gotta be more..._

The clouds are a white mass of fluff. They remind me of the happiness I once felt. Now it's gone, disappeared like the moon on a foggy evening.

Finally, I reach the subway. Putting on a tight smile for all the people around me, I walk up to an information booth.

"Excuse me, but when does the next train come?" I ask the woman with the dark brown hair.

"In about ten minutes," she says, chewing her gum, "and if you can't make that, there's another every hour and a half."

I smile and tell her thanks, then take a seat on the bench nearest the left tracks.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home..._

_It's where she lies, broken inside. _

_With no place to go, no place to go_

_to dry her eyes, _

_Broken inside! _

I don't understand how a woman like me can feel so incomplete. It's like I'm not happy either way. When I was in Tameran, I was unhappy and felt like there was more to do than wait until it was my turn to rule my kindom.

With the titans, I felt as if I were pretending to be like them. I just don't know why I even bothered. All my friends did was stab me in the back. Especially Robin.

I don't think I'll ever know why Robin did what he did. One day he loved me, the next he wanted to get away from me. It made me lose my mind. I just can't be in a relationship with someone like that.

When I fall in love, I'm going to need a guy who cares about me everyday. Not when he gets tired of playing video games and wants to make out with me. Not when he feels like it. I mean everyday. Someone true to his word, someone who will stand by me always.

I snap out of my thoughts and see a train coming toward me. Slowly, I get up and walk to the gate. When the large train stops, I get trampled.

Women with children and men with their bussiness suits on rush past me. Trying to get past the blur of people, I stretch and fly up. Hovering over their heads, I take wing to the cramped inside.

It's definatly overcrowded in here. I have never been on a subway, so I had no clue the ride would be this congested. I manage to push myself over to the side, where I can see through the window. I can hear the clatter of people talking and sigh. I really wish I knew someone.

It's real dark out now. I'm not sure what time it is, I left my wristwatch in a suitcase, but I'm sure it's late. Most of the people on the subway were coming home from their work in another city.

I have already purchased a house. It isn't suprising that I have a fair amount of money because when I came to Earth, I was determained to collect as much as possible, only spending it when neccissary.

Rounding a corner, I yawn. I'm really tired, I didn't sleep much on the plane. My home is just a few houses away. It's a small, white house, probably made for two people at the most, with blue shingles. The shudders are painted green, and it doesn't look as good as it did in the real estate booklet. I don't care, though. I'm just glad to have a home.

Once inside, I throw my bags and suitcases on the floor. Since I haven't gone furniture shopping yet, all I have to sleep on is a small, red futon. I pull a blanket from out of a bag and nestle up on the couch.

_Blink blink._ I must have slept late because it's bright out. I can see the sunlight refecting through my window. Throwing off the covers, I smile. I can't wait to get out and see the new world I'm in. Forget unpacking, that's gotta wait. And I'm not going furniture shopping until I have some fun.

I yawn, get up. I walk into the other room and notice, for the first time, a vanity. It's not that old, in fact it probably wasn't even used much because it looks fairly new.

I pick up a suitcase with my clothes in it and pull out a blue spaghetti-strapped shirt. After rumaging through the suitcase, I also find a short, jean skirt. Now, I'm not a pig. I have hardly ever worn anything revealing. I'll tell you one thing, though. Today, I'm in an attractive mood. I figure if I wear attractive clothes, maybe I'll get some friends.

I just want to be noticed. I pull on my purple sandels. Looking in the mirror, I brush my hair. _Today,_ I think, _will be the day I find someone to replace the titans._

Heading downtown, I smile at the people who look at me. I can tell what some are thinking. I'm looking at my feet now. Suddenly, I feel myself knock into something.

I look up, and see nothing. Then I look down. Standing there holding his head, is a short boy with multi-colored hair.

Hehehe, I bet you know who that is. Until the next chapter, though, you won't get much of anything but Starfire. Anyway, as for the songs, they're two of my favorites. One's called "More to Life," the other "Nobody's Home." This one is by my fave grrl, Avril Lavigne.


	3. This is Really My Life? Chapter 2

Whee! Here we go again! : P...I'm scaring myself now.

disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh! or Teen Titans.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't see you." I say. He looks up and smiles, still rubbing his head.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." he tilts his head to one side. "Are you new to Domino?"

I nod. "How did you know?" I ask suspisiously.

He shakes his head. "I just guessed. Anyway, my name's Yugi. What's yours?" he asks me.

I smile and say, "Koriande'r, but you can call me Starfire. I just moved here from America. I have no idea where to go or what to do." I giggle. "And you probably think I'm stupid now."

He smiles. "No way. I don't judge people like that. I was new here once, you know." he grabs my hand. "C'mon, Starfire. I want you to meet somebody."

I'm being dragged along by a boy half my size. I giggle again. We must look weird. "Stop, Yugi. I have a better way." he halts and turns around. Grinning, I grab him by the arm and take off flying.

"Whoa, you can fly? Are you a superhero that came out of a comic book I read when I was ten?" he asks me with a serious expression.

"Oh, sure I am. No, I used to be a superhero back in America, though. You might wanna watch it when I'm angry." I say and we both laugh.

Yugi directs me to a large building with a staircase. As I approach it, I can see figures waving. I bet they wonder why I'm flying overhead. You don't see too many of me, and if you aren't used to me, it can be quite shocking.

"Hey, guys!" Yugi calls as we touch the ground. A girl with big blue eyes and brown hair runs over to us, two boys following her.

"Hi, Yugi. Who's your new friend?" she asks, glancing at me. She's smiling.

"This is Starfire, guys. She just moved here from America. And as for the flying, she told me she's origanally from a planet called Tameran. Tameranian babies are born with certain powers, flying being one of them." he says and the girl nods while the boys behind her stare at me.

I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable with the two staring at me, so I ask what their names are.

"Oh, that's just Joey and Tristan," the brunette says, "and I'm Tea. Don't worry about them, they do this often." I figure she means staring at women is a hobby of theirs.

I nod and smile. "Nice to meet you." I say gesturing toward the three. The boy named Tristan snaps out of his trance and elbows Joey who then wakes up too.

"Uh, yeah. Nice ta meet ya too." he says. I smile.

Joey begins to drool and I raise a brow.

"Umm..." I glance at Tea, signaling that I am uncomfortable. Tea gets the sign, and throws a murderous look towards Joey, who immedeatly stops. I figure she doesn't like it when women are treated like this.

Tristan is looking at me now.

"What?" I blurt out suddenly, louder than I expected. Everyone stares at me.

"Oops...sorry. I just don't understand why guys look at me like that. No offence but sometimes I just don't understand men."

I seriously hate it when guys are drooling over me. I really do get why they stare at me, but I didn't want to make anyone feel guilty.

Tea chuckles. "Starfire, you should _like_ that. Most girls do. It means they've taken an intrest in you because they think you're hot." Tea's face becomes serious.

"But I guess you're like me. I don't personally appriciate it when a boy is drooling about me." She then glares at Tristan who stops staring at me and starts to whistle.

The conversation becomes lively again. We're now talking about my life. Everyone is sorry to hear that my parents died, but glad to hear I was taken into foster care.

"Well at least you didn't have to spend a lot of time in an orphanage," says Tristan, "your step mother adopted you right away."

I half smile. "Actually, it's only because I come from royalty. Princesses go fast. Everyone thinks that if they adopt a royal child, they'll get some of the power or profit when we enherit the throne. While I'm not surprised that I got adopted, I know my mother does love me."

Smiling, I know my explaination is long-winded. I have a tendency to do that. I wonder if everyone in my family was like this.

Yugi nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he says. "What was it like when you found out you had been adopted?"

"Oh, I knew from the day I taken to my new home. Tameranians are told, anyway, that they're adopted at an early age. Just so they don't flip out when they're older." I reply.

"Interesting," Joey says, but I can tell he's not really paying attention to what I'm saying. He's just looking at me with an odd expression on his face.

I smile and laugh. "Yeah, it is interesting. Anyway, I've gotta go soon. I have some unpacking to do." _Fun, fun, fun._ I think.

Tea rolls her eyes. "Good luck with _that_. I just hate to unpack things. But if you need any help I--"

"No, that's okay." I say. I don't want people thinking that I can't handle a little unloading. It's not like I have that much stuff anyway."

"If you're sure." Tea says. She's smiling, and I can tell that she's one of the few people in life that would actually care about someone they've only known for less than an hour.

I nod and turn to leave. I stop short. Joey is right in front of me. How he did that, I don't think I'll ever know. I've never seen someone move so fast.

He looks nervous. "Uhh...Star? Are ya sure ya don need any help?" he asks. "cause I can help."

I flash a smile. "No thanks. I can handle it. After all, nothing's too heavy for me. I have super strength."

Yugi smiles and asks me if I'd like to come to his grandfather's game shop later.

"Okay, maybe later. Right now I must get to unpacking." I say.

Tea nods and I smile. I'm about to walk away when Yugi grabs me and pulls me back.

"Huh?" I ask confused. He looks at me and gestures to his left.

Standing in front of the two of us are two boys. They look pretty much alike, both with long, white-ish hair. One looks about fifteen, while the other is a bit more mature-looking.

Yugi blinks and whispers, "Umm...Ryou's really nice, but you might want to stay away from the other one." he points at the one who looks older.

I shake my finger at him, but I smile. "It's impolite to point at other people," I remind him.

Yugi grins and tells me to be quiet. The two guys are coming closer to us.

The shorter one runs over and says, in as preppy as a guy's voice can sound, "Hi, guys!"

Yugi blinks and Joey rolls his eyes. I can hear Tristan mutter an, "Oh no, not the peanut gallery." I sweatdrop and put on a tight smile.

Yugi smiles at him and says, "Hey, Ryou." Ryou looks over at me.

"Hi," he says, still preppy, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Ryou Bakura and this--" he jabs the taller one, who has come over by now, in the stomach.

He flinches, and shoots Ryou a murderous glance. "I'm Yami Bakura." he says. "Happy?" he utters through clenched teeth, looking back at Ryou.  
"Ahunh!" Ryou says, skipping about. It looks to me like he's way more preppy than Yami Bakura.

Bakura sighs. I smile and tell them I'm Starfire.

"It's nice to meet you, Yami Bakura and Ryou Bakura. Are you guys related?" I ask.

Ryou shakes his head. "Noo..he's my yami. I'm a hikari. In other words, he's my dark, I'm his light. See, Yami Bakura's actually pretty old."

"Oh," I nod, "and how old would that be?" I ask.

"Let's see...um, over 3,000 years old? Yeah, that's it." Ryou says with a serious expression.  
I giggle. "Are you absolutly positive?" Ryou nods.

"Yeah, unless he's 4,000...oh, I don't give a care. He's really old, is all."

Now, I begin to take him seriously. "Wow," I've met con artist before, but I guess he's not one.

Bakura is looking at me. As soon as I turn he shifts his gaze to the sky.

"Well, I've got to go," I tell them. "it was nice meeting you all." I turn to leave.

well.....there ya go! another day another dollar! okay, another day another dollar wasted. I wasted a dollar on a stupid pom-pom for a high school fund-raiser. Wahoo. Lol,

Meggy


	4. This is Really My Life? Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in like ten years, but school got in the way. Then, before I knew it it was Christmas. Oh well, anyway here we go.

disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and Teen Titans do NOT belong to me, they belong to the creators...not me. No songs in this belong to me. The names of the artists here aren't mine either.

I am running home now, because it's pouring. I hate the rain, but what choice do I have?

I get home and look around my house for my CD player and headphones. When I find them, I listen to my favorite R&B/hip-hop station. As soon as Alicia Keys is blaring into them, I close my eyes.

_Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now...._

Okay Beyonce. I'm awake. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I look at the clock. 6:54. I hate waking up early.

Damn, I forgot. Yesterday was a Sunday, so today I have school. And that means I'm going to be late! School in Japan starts at 7:15. (If it really does, great..but if not, -shrugs-)

Rushing tremendously, I grab the school uniform that I'd gotten when I'd signed up to go to high school here. I slip into my knee-socks and shoes, then brush my teeth. I barely have time to grab the small back-pack I bought back in the U.S.A.

Running like a mad-woman, I think to myself, _Real great impression, Star. Be late on your first day._

Luckily, I make it in perfect time. Just as I touch the steps to the school, the bell rings. A massive crowd starts to dash past me. Owch, why don't you watch where you put those platforms. Ugh, hurry up and move.

Finally, I find my locker. I clutch the locker number and combination in my hand and sigh. Lookie who I've got for a partner.

As soon as I see the kid's snow colored hair, I know I'm stuck with Ryou Bakura. I slowly walk over to him and he looks up.

"Hi, again...Starfire!" he says. "I was told that I was getting a new locker partner, but I didn't think it'd be you."

"Yep." I start unpacking my stuff, my notebooks, my pens. Then I pull out my sketchbook and pencils. Setting my things aside, I sigh and put my backpack on the bottom of our locker.

"I'm going to go to class now, Star." Bakura says and I nod.

Humming to myself, I search for my homeroom. When I find it I close my eyes. _Dear Ra, this _cannot_ be my room._ But sure enough it is. I reopen my eyes and look around for a place to sit.

All around me there are paper planes flying and kids screaming. Aren't we supposed to be in high school, not kindergarton?

I continue to search for a place to park myself, and finally I see a place. It's the only seat that honestly looks quiet and it's a good place for me to sketch until the teacher gets here.

I push my books under the chair, but keep my sketchbook handy. I look over at the boy next to me. He looks kind of stern and serious. He's just at a laptop typing away. I didn't even know you could bring electronics to school.

I shrug it off and start to draw. No sooner have I gotten a good sketch going, does the teacher come in.

"Alright class, you certainly are rowdy today. Yes it's Monday, I'm glad you had a nice day yesterday." (I can't say 'weekend' because in Japan, they have school on Saturday. At least they get Sunday off)

Okay, I didn't think school was this boring. About the only exciting part of this day was science class. I always have loved to experiment.

Now that it's lunchtime, I grab my lunch and head outside. I seek a place to sit where I can be alone. Everybody's grouped together but me--and the boy I was sitting next to today.  
I smile and watch Yugi and his friends laugh at something. They seem so content, I'd better not bother them. Instead, I clutch my lunch sack tighter and sit next to the boy.

He looks up from his laptop, and I notice his unsmiling face. Then he looks back down without saying a word. Again I shrug.

If he doesn't want to talk, what do I care? I just take out the Tameranian noodles I prepared. As soon as I lift the container's lid, he looks up.

"What is that? It smells like it's dead." he says icily. His attitude matches perfectly with his cold blue eyes.

"Well move if you don't like it, I'm sorry my culture disturbs you." I slide a spoon into my noodles.

He just shrugs, looks back down at his computer. Both of us are quiet for awhile, then I speak. "By the way, Grumpy, my name's Starfire. Not that you'd care." He looks up again. "I have no time for you."

_Owch, that stings. _

"And my name is _not_ grumpy. It's Seto Kaiba." he folds his laptop and gets up. As he walks away, I'm pondering.

On my way to school, I noticed a large building that appeared to have many workers inside. The sign atop it said _Kaiba Corp._ Is he...?

I snap out of my thoughts as the bell that signals it's time to return to class rings.

Meh, short chapter. Sorry, didn't want to disappoint my reviewers. I have to answer those reviews no matter how annoying it is for you to have to wait for me to update. After I do the reviews, I'll write another chapter.

joethebobcandyman: Gee, thanks! (Eats cheese) Ya know, I really can't give away any secrets, Yami'll be comin' soon enough!

Yami-Yugi3: Thanks, me too.

FlameMaster: Oh, I know! (eats more of the cheese jothebob gave her) And thank you, I'm quite glad you reviewed.


	5. This is Really My Life? Chapter 4

Yay!!! !

Random Person: You know, she's hyper so I'm just gonna say the disclaimer.

disclaimer: No, starfire11 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Teen Titans or any songs mentioned in this fic.

Random Person: Yeah, okay. She just ate a bunch of cookies, she does that after she updates, and since she usually waits awhile before typing another chapter, well...you know.

Me: COOKIE!!!!!!

Person: Ahunh...anyway, this is the first time our little authoress switches POV's. Just so you know, - means lyrics

(OMG, you know what!? It's Kaiba's POV!!)

Sitting and listening to this darned teacher's lesson is _really_ fun. I drum my fingers against the desk, just ready for school to end. I'm glad this is my last class, but unfortunatlly Ms. Ki-Shun has a long-winded speech. I really hate it when teachers drag it out 'till the last minute of class.

"And when you take x-square and divide it by thirty you get--" **_Bring, Ring._** "Oh, time to go already? Remember to study for tomorrow's test." Our teacher struggles over the noise.

I run to my locker, I can't wait to go home, where I can work. But then again, I promised Mokuba we'd go for a walk after school. I groan.

Being a big brother is hard when you're the CEO of your own company. Especially keeping the promises. Mokuba constently wants me to take him out, while I really can't.

I grab my stuff and don't bother waiting for my locker partner, Mira, I slam the locker shut. I rush down the hallway, desprite to get out of here.

As I'm waiting for my limo to get here, something catches my eye. It's that Starfire girl and she's with none other than Yugi.  
I thought she was spunky before, but now I'm a little annoyed. I mean, a girl that could be so...witty has to hang out with a brat like that.

I just look away. And for a moment, I feel a pang in my chest. At least she has a friend, look at me. But then I shrug the thought off.

( Starfire's POV again )

"Yeah, he's like that. Don't worry about him." Yugi is telling me. He's talking about Kaiba.

"Mmhmm...but he seems as if he's just full of himself. He really doesn't seem like a bad person." I say.

"You're right, he just thinks he is so great because he's rich." Yugi shrugs. "He's nothing to worry about."

I think I see Seto in the corner of my eye. He looks a little bit sorrowful, and I almost feel sorry for him. Maybe having all that money, he's grown cold. It's not like he means any harm.

I snap out of my thoughts as Yugi calls my name.

"Starfire...you okay?" I earn a worried glance from Yugi.

"Yeah..."

(I'm annoying, I know...Seto's POV)

I'm annoying myself now, thinking about Yugi and his god-forsaken friends. Why can't my mind just shut up?

I lean forward in the large car. _This is all nothing but crap. I should stop thinking about friendships. I have no time._

_-Let me hear you say this shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S/Again this shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S!-_

A little Gwen Stefani never hurt anyone! (Is referring to the song: "Hollaback Girl" above:) I'm off my sugar high! Yay! And I just want to say, I am really considering making this an on-going series. YAY FOR ME! -Please Review or the random person will eat you- (Just kidding, I will)


	6. This is Really My Life? Chapter 5

Hiya, I'm updating again! (Yay!!!!!) Ok, no more hyper. Here we go.

disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Teen Titans. As a matter of fact, I don't own any songs in this fic.

(Starfire's POV)

**_Beep, beep, beep._** My alarm must be going off. I feel around for the switch. I hate getting up this early. Pushing my blankets off to the side, I get up and make my bed.

Then, I eat an energy bar. After dressing in my school outfit, I head to my vanity. Today, somehow, I feel like doing my hair up different.

When I'm done with my hair, I grab my backpack and leave. Walking down the street, I smile and look about. There are beautiful Momiji(1) trees all around. I can't wait until spring here, for that's when Ume(2) plants begin to blossom.  
But soon, as I get into the city part of Domino, there aren't any plants. Sighing, I continue on my way. Today I don't very much feel like gazing at the huge buildings I am unocustomed to.

"_Ohayou,_ class. Today we're having a test on the text on page 45 in your books. I hope you all studied." Mrs. Carson says.

Joyful, a test! Don't think I'm being sarcastic when I say I sincerely enjoy learning and tests. Usually when I tell people this, they look at me strangely, a bit like I have ten heads.

After the test, I take out my sketchbook. I decide to finish the sketch I started yesterday, and since I'm the only one finished, I think this is the perfect time.

The subject of my sketch would have to be my sister, Blackfire. Blackfire is a wanted criminal throughout the galaxy, and once she came to Earth. While she was here, she decided to let the police that were following her think it was me they were after.

While I know my sister is an evil person at times, I cannot help but love her. After all, she _is_ my sister. I can't be sure if she loves me, though she has said she does.

Anyway, drawing her is no challenge, for we look quite alike. Except, of course, the fact that she has black hair and eyes. Other than that, we could pass as twins, although I'm youngest.

My memory of her is still good, because I visited her last winter to get away from my friends for awhile. She, of course, cursed at me and told me to go home. But I didn't listen, and she went out and stole a rare jewel. Then I had to go home.

Just as I'm about done, Mrs. Carson speaks, "_Junchou,_ everyone is finished? Then we will all pass in our tests."

I pass in mine, then put my sketchpad away, I'm just about done with it anyway. I look up in front and see that there's a large map hanging on the board. Seeing the country of America reminds me of my friends.

Suddenly, I wonder what it is that they're doing at this exact moment. Cyborg and Beast Boy are probably playing video games while Raven reads. But what about Robin?

Is he thinking about Slade? Is he out looking for another girl to treat badly? Questions flow through my mind, and suddenly I feel sick.

(Seto Kaiba's POV)

It's lunchtime again. But this time, I think Starfire must be sitting with Yugi and the mutt. Oh well, she wasn't much company to me anyhow. Still, somehow, at least _having_ company was nice.

-_Here, here I am again/ And I'm staring at these same four walls/ Alone again/ And now all the colors blend/ And I'm growing numb and I've become this empty page/ Hold on it's tragic stumbling through all this static/ I just wanna talk to you/ My broken heart just has no use/ I guess promises are better left unsaid/-_

Sighing, I decide not to eat anything again. I just take out my laptop and continue typing that paper that I was supposed to mail out a day ago. _Soune._

I'm really getting tired of my job. It's not only annoying and stressful, but it's boring. And I never have time for anything. Life stinks.

"Did you think I was 'gonna leave you alone today?" a feminine voice asks.

Looking up, I see Starfire, and feel slightly embarrassed. She sits down and pulls out something different from what she had yesterday.

It's still got that same discoloration, but it looks 'kinda like mush. When she opens it, I notice it doesn't smell as bad as yesterday's main course.

Smiling, she begins to eat it. Even though it looks nasty, I can't help but watch her closely. Today her hair is up differently. It's partway in her face, while the other half is pulled up. It doesn't look so bad on her, but on another girl, it might look as if one of her pigtails came loose.

She looks up at me. "_Nani?_ What are you looking at me for?" she asks, and I shrug.

"That's a very interesting hairdo, you have." I change the subject.

"Well it is my hair and if you don't like it, too bad." she says, glancing at her food.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just called it interesting." comes my reply.

She doesn't say anything; just looks at me. Then she continues eating like I'm not there. Sighing, I look back to my computer screen. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her watching me. I wonder what she's thinking.

"How come you never smile?" she asks suddenly.

"What do you mean? I smile, just...not frequently." I find myself saying.

"And why not? I smile all the time. If you smile, people respect you more because they think you're actually fun to be around." I guess she's right.

But I'm not going to let her know that. Because if I did, she'd know that I'm actually becoming quite fond of her presence.

"I don't think so, that's being soft." I say.

"So?"

"I don't do soft, okay?" I snap. The sparkle in her eyes fades away, and she looks down.

-_I looked away/ Then I looked back at you/ You tried to say/ Things that you can't undo/ If I had my way/ I'd never get over you/ Today's the day/ I pray that we make it through/ Make it through the fall/ Make it through it all/- _

Suddenly I feel guilty.  
"Look I didn't mean it that--" The bell rings and she gets up, ignoring me. Damn bell.She takes all of her things, and leaves. I'm left alone, feeling like I'd just been slapped across the face.

-_I don't wanna fall to pieces/ I just wanna sit and stare at you/ I don't wanna talk about it/ I don't want a conversation/ I just wanna cry in front of you/ I don't wanna talk about it/ 'Cause I'm in love with you/-_

I don't see Starfire until last period. She looks caught up in her work, and she doesn't give me the slightest glance. I try to ignore the mess of feelings in my head. Why do I even care about this girl? I haven't known her for more than two days.

Still, I can't ignore her. But I'm going to try to anyway. I'm not sure what to do, but I'll make it through.

(1)Momiji trees are Japanese Maple trees.

(2)Ume are Japanese plum plants.

Sorry about all the Japanese talk, but it makes the story more interesting.

Ohayou- Good morning.

Junchou- All right.

Soune- Oh well.

Nani- What?

I'm gonna give you guys a Starfire11 New Year 2005 Special Treat! Three chapters today! :-P But you guys have to promise to review.


	7. This is Really My Life? Chapter 6

Welcome to my New Year's gift for you all. Three chappies all in one day!

disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Teen Titans. I also own no songs in this fanfiction.

(Seto POV)

Today I'm not going to say anything to that stupid girl. 'Cause everytime I do, I feel even more trapped. She's hard not to talk to, though.

-_It's like I can't breathe/ It's like I can't see anything/ Nothing but you/ I'm addicted to you/ It's like I can't think/ Without you interrupting me/ In my thoughts/ In my dreams/ You've taken over me/ It's like I'm not me/ It's like I'm not me/-_

"_Kumi,_ it's nearly lunchtime. We've got to finish this lesson. If we don't, you can bet there'll be _shukudai!_" Another angry teacher, great.

But I'm half asleep anyway. I'll be glad when this waste of time is over. I don't even know why I bother to go to school, I don't have to get an education because I already know what I'll be doing in five years. Running my coorperation.

**_Ring, bring._** Must be lunchtime. Great, how am I supposed to ignore that girl when she eats with me all the time? I guess I will have to stop talking to her.

Sitting by this tree again, I decide to eat lunch today. Maybe she won't question me if I act 'normal.' At least I hope she won't.

I take out my lunch, staring at the ground. Just as I start to believe she's going to leave me alone, she comes over and sits down.

Darn, here she is again. _Leave me alone, Starfire._ I think. But she isn't talking, and I'm kind of glad. At least she still sits with me.

She doesn't have her unusual food with her today. Instead, she has sushi. Is it me or is she 'kinda stereotype? Just because we leave in Japan, it does not mean all we eat is sushi.

But she seems to enjoy the food, and I think maybe she's had it in the U.S. before. It appears she is good with chopsticks. Apparently, she's had sushi before. I could never master those. Everytime I tried them, I ended up using a fork.

She continues eating, silently. It's driving me crazy that she's pretending she's alone. For the two days that I've known her, I have felt that she is different from most people. At least Starfire talked to me. Everyone else just assumed I wanted to be alone. But it's not true. I don't want to be alone in the world.  
My brother listens. But he isn't always around. Especially in school. And when I get home, I don't tell him how I feel. I used to, but that was before I turned into what I am now.

There was once a time when I wasn't 'shallow' as some put it. I actually had friends, and no one excluded me. That soon changed, though. Running Kaiba Corp. has changed me. I am beyond saving.

She suddenly looks up. I notice her expression. It's as if she wants to talk, but she can't. Her eyes are settled on me. I know she thinks she can change me. But she just doesn't understand how worthless I am at this time.

I realize I'm looking at her too, and quickly turn away. I don't want her to see the blush that has found its way across my face. Even though I'm not looking at her, I can tell she's looking at me.

-_I cannot find a way to describe it/ It's there inside/ All I do is hide/ I wish that it would just go away/ What would you do/ You do if you knew/ What would you do/-_

When I turn back, she looks back to her lunch, slowly. I can't believe that I'm letting her get to me. I, Seto Kaiba, don't have feelings for anyone. She won't get to me.

-_All the pain/ I thought I knew/ All the thoughts lead back to you/ Back to what/ Was never said/ Back and fourth/ Inside my head/ I can't handle this confusion/ I'm unable come and take me away/ I feel like I am all alone/ All by myself I need to get around this/ My words are cold/ I don't want them to hurt you/ If I show you/ I don't think you'd understand/ 'Cause no one understands/-_

(Starfire POV)

I want to say something to Seto, but I can't because he's so cold. I don't want to be snapped at for asking a question. He does not care about anyone but _gojishin._ I don't care. If he wants it that way, he can have it that way.

But the urge to say something is too great. I have to speak, I'm not one to keep my emotions bottled up. And I need company more than ever, today I've been thinking about Robin.

"You are just like my old boyfriend. You don't care." I say. He looks up.

"I don't appreciate being compared to someone who sounds like a loser." he says simply.

"How would you know? You don't even know me. And you certainly _do not_ understand me." I suddenly want to explode in emotions.

"No one understands me, and no one ever will. I'm just different, and not one person cares!" I shout, angrily. But there are tears brimming in my eyes.

_Please, God, don't let me cry in front of him. He'll only think of me as a weakling._ I think. I don't want to feel this way.

Suprisingly, he doesn't seem to be angry. In fact, his face suggests he's a little worried.

"Are you okay? Don't cry, everything will be fine." he says, touching my arm. But I shake him off.

"Why? Why should I listen to you? It's not as if you care. Leave me alone!" I yell at him.

He looks kind of upset. He drops his hand from my shoulder. I ease up, look at him. I think I have hurt him. I wipe the tears from my eyes and look down.

"Umm, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to push you away. It's just that...I have a lot on my mind right now. And it's really hard to know who to let in." I say softly.

Without looking up, he mumbles something. Then he says, "_Shitsureishimashita._ It was my fault, you're right. I don't know you." he sets his eyes on me and I can't help but smile.

"Would you like to?" I ask, grinning. He blushes slightly, then begins to say something. The bell rings, though, and it's time to go in.

-_Why do you look so farmiliar/ I could swear that I have seen your face before/ I think I like that you seem sincere/ I think I'd like to get to know you/ A little bit more/ I think there's something more/ Life's worth living for/- _

(Seto POV)

I guess that plan about ignoring Starfire didn't work. I'm sitting here in my limo with a huge grin on my face. It's because I think she actually likes me. _"...I don't know you." "Would you like to?"_ our conversation keeps replaying itself in my mind. She's sweet to say sorry to me. Had it been anyone else, they would have walked away.

I don't exactly know for sure that she likes me, but I can only hope I _will_ get to know her. Starfire, I'm actually finding, is pleasant to be with. Just thinking of her makes me smile.

I snap back to reality as the large car stops. I get out and open my own door. I grab my backpack and run into the house. Today I promised Mokuba I'd help him with his homework.

(Mokuba's POV)

"_Shortie got down, and said come 'n get me! I got so caught up, I forgot she told me. Her and my girl used to be the best of homies!" _I sing. Right now, I'm in the computer room listening to music and waiting for my brother to come home. He said he'd help me with my homework today.

_"We want a lady in the street, but a freak in the bed!"_ I continue singing. Then I hear my brother come in.  
"Hey, Big Brother, what does '_Lady in the street but a freak in the bed'_ mean?" I ask, I never understood that line.

"Uh...well...we'll discuss this when you're a little bit older, Mokuba." my brother, Seto, says, a blush growing on his face.  
I shrug it off, thinking it's probably one of those 'Facts of Life' thingys. I glance at him.

"Ready to help me with my math?" I smile. He returns the gesture, then nods.

"Okay, what have we got? Multiplication? Division?"

"Algebra!" I answer proudly. Seto wrinkled a brow.

"Mokuba," he begins, "you are in the fifth grade, right?" he asks. I nod, unsure of where the conversation is going.

"Well then how come they don't just stick to the basics? I didn't start doing algebra until eighth grade." he said. Then, confused, he shakes his head and sits down.

Kumi- class

Shukudai- homework

Gojishin- himself, yourself, herself

Shitsureishimashita- Excuse me, I'm sorry.

:-P Yay! Now wasn't that fun? No? Well then, I guess I'll have _kuichirasu._ Just kidding, I won't messily eat everything. :-P


	8. This is Really My Life? Chapter 7

Hiya! I like cheese! Just kidding, I'm losing track of seriousness.

disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Teen Titans. I don't own any songs in this fic.

(Seto Kaiba's POV)

Ugh, today we must have a pop-quiz in every subject. I suppose the teachers get together everyday and decide to give us all homework and quizzes all at the same time.

"_Kuru,_ let's all get ready for that pop-quiz." A million and four groans. And I don't blame any of them.  
"Now, class, I warned you that there may be a quiz. Now get ready." Ms. Ki-Lee says, distressed.

The quizzes are passed out and I get to work. Hmm...where did the food speghetti originate? Italy, America, or Thailand? Umm...America?

Looking up, I notice everyone else seems to be struggling with the quiz, too. Everyone except Starfire, who is already done. She smiles over at me and I wave a little.

Huh, lunchtime finally? The day seemed to inch on. I get up and go to my locker. I grab my lunch, and notice the laptop that I haven't used in awhile. I shrug and close the locker.

Today, I wait for Starfire at the tree before sitting down. When she sees me, her face brightens. This makes me mentally smile. Never has anyone's, besides Mokuba's, face became so full of glee when they saw me.

"Hello, Seto." she grins, grabbing my hand and making me sit down.

"Now, I do believe we're due to have a session. I'm supposed to tell you about me, so here we go." she takes out her lunch.

"Okay, I'm not really from Earth. In fact, I come from a different galaxy." she says.

"So, you're an alien? Are you trying to take over our world?" I ask, doubtfully.

"Yes, and no. I am not 'gonna take over the world. I adore Earth. And I had a stepmom. My mother and father died when I was too little to remember them much.

When I got to Earth, I went to the continent of 'North America,' I believe. I went to live in America. It wasn't long until a team of superheros found me. Then, we fought crime together for a few years." she informs me.

"Does that mean that you have superpowers? Are you, like, Superman's sister?" I question.

"Superman? Who is that? No, I am not related to such person. I am from Tameran and there we are born with powers. Flying is one that we all inherit, but other powers vary depending on which your closest realitives have. Apparently, my parents must have had starbolts, because that is what I can do. I can also shoot beams out of my eyes, strange yes." she smiles.

"Uh, are you going to use your powers on me? Because I think I'm allergic to females who kick ass." I tell her.

Apparently she doesn't understand what I said. "Um, I do not kick just the butt when I fight, I kick any part that I can. And I use starbolts most of the time." she seems confused.

"No, that's not what I meant. But never mind, continue."

She shrugs, then continues on telling her story. "While in America, one of those superheros I became quite fond of. He liked me too, and we began dating. But soon, he stopped treating me nicely. And I left him. I-I moved here to get away from him..." she trails off. I can tell she isn't exactly glad to bring back this memory.

"It's okay, I understand. You don't have to go on if it hurts you to." I don't want her to have to remember something that is hard for her.

"No, it's cool. I'll go on. And...and...I keep feeling incomplete...because although I feel much relief now that he's gone, I feel like I need someone to save me." her face changed to a grim expression.

"But that's okay, because I'll be _kouko._" she finished, then tried to smile.

"Hey, Star? Can I ask you something?" I can't help but be curious at the simplest things.

"Sure."  
"Where did you learn Japanese?"

She giggles. "That is all? Well, back in America, I was quite curious to other languages in your world. So I took a private lesson on nothing other than Japanese. Would you like to hear me say a full sentence?"

"Okay." I am curious as to what she wants to say.

"_Gusei garu aijou tsukaseru kisama._" she smiles as she says this.

_I feel love toward you,_ I think to myself. Then I blush.  
"You're good. And you said it like you meant it."

"Who said I didn't?" she winks.

I laugh nervously. She just giggles.

"_Anata are a aikan_." Starfire blushes deeply at this, probably because I just told her she was a beautiful woman.

She then looks at me, focused. "_I tai konomu ichatsuku kisama deeto._" she looks at me hopefully.

She just told me should would like to flirt with me on a date. What should I say? I would love to go out with her.

"_Gusei tai deeto abekku anata._" I answer, blushing.

(Starfire's POV)

_He just told me he would love to go on a date with me. _I think, excitedly.

"When?" I ask, snapping back to reality.

"_Nichiyou aabento,_ is that okay?" he asks.

"Sunday night is fine." I smile and the bell rings.

(Seto's POV)

Well, now that I think of it, the ignore Starfire plan wouldn't have worked out anyway, considering she just asked me on a date.

In some ways, I'm glad I met this girl. Yet, I'm confused. I've never seen myself this happy, and never have I accepted a date from a girl. Not that girls naturally swoon when they see me. But once, in seventh grade, this girl named Tara asked me to be her date for the dance. Of course I told her I wasn't going.

For some reason, I find it extremely hard to let people into my life. Maybe it's because I'm just scared that it won't work out as planned, or that I'll hurt the other person too much. But for some reason, I don't mind getting close to Starfire.

I gave up trying to find The One a long time ago. But being alone is never fun. Maybe I'm not searching for that One person, but someone who will notice me. Someone that will really believe in me. Someone that will not push me away.

-_You gotta be out there/ You gotta be somewhere/ Wherever you are/ I'm waiting.../ 'Cause there are these nights when/ I sing myself to sleep/ And I'm hoping my dreams bring/ You close to me/ Are you listening/ Hear me I'm crying out/ I'm ready now/ Turn my world upside down/ Find me/ I'm lost inside this crowd/ It's getting loud/ I need you to see/ I'm screaming for you please/ Hear me/ Can you hear me/ I used to be scared of/ Letting someone in/ But it gets so lonely/ Being on my own/ With no one to talk to and/ No one to hold me/ I'm not always strong/-_

Kuru- to come on

Kouko- fine, alright

Hello, unfortunatly this is the last chappie I have for you today. I wish I could go on, but I would like you, as the reviewers, to suggest something you'd like to see in this fiction.


	9. This is Really My Life? Chapter 8

HeeHee...Happy Valentine's Day? Okay, I know I should have updated _way _long ago, but I'm sorry, 'kay?

Thanks, reviewers! And FlameMaster: as to your question, where'd I learn Japanese...wouldn't you like to know:p ((LoL im a bitch!))

disclaimer: teen titans and yugioh no mine. on with the chappie!

(( The Night of _THE_ Date! )) ((Star's POV))

Looking in the mirror, I honestly don't recognize that girl. The Starfire I know wouldn't load up on the makeup, or do her hair in the latest trend. She'd be happy with her looks even if they were a little outdated.

I have on blush and eye-makeup. Ruby red lipstick is evident on my lips. I sigh, look down.

Maybe I should take it off. After all, if he likes me, he'll love however I show up. I smile thinking of Seto.

Just an hour before our date, I decide to change my makeup and hair after all. Humming to myself I take on the original Starfire look.

Soft pink blush, light purple-red lipstick. That's all I need, I do not really dress to impress anyway. Now I'm glad I changed my mind. This look suits me, as the girls on the television box say.

Now done, I make sure my skirt is not too short, I don't want to look like a 'slut', as they are often called on Earth. It reaches just above my knees. Satisfied with my outfit, I sit down and begin reading.

Suddenly, the telephone rings. Startled, I jump. Then I pick it up.

"Hello, this is Starfire." I say into the reciever.

"Hiya Star."

Oh no. I reconize this voice all too well. _What does he want? I am done with him._

"Hello...Robin." Biting my tongue I say.

"Starfire...why won't you come home" he begins"I've wondered since you left. Please. I miss you and I"

"Now is not the time, I have a date." I say coldly. I don't care if I sound mean at all.

He snickers. "Must be someone desperate. Anyways"  
I slam the telephone down. I don't have the time for him harassing me.

((Around 6:00))

I am sitting by my window, reading a book, when a long, black car pulls up. What are they called again? Hm...ah yes, a limo.

I remember Seto told me that I was going to be picked up by one, so I set the book down. Walking to the door, I make sure the phone is off the hook. That way Robin cannot call and leave messages.

As I get outside, I smile. Hopefully tonight I can forget about my horrible ex-boyfriend.

((Seto's POV))

I sigh, waiting for my date to come out. _I hope this goes well... Even if it doesn't, it'll hopefully be better than a date with one of those crazy fangirls._

When Starfire comes out, my eyes widen. Simple, yet beautiful. Her hair is down and there's a small butterfly clip in it. She's wearing a green shirt and a jean skirt. Her earrings are silver butterflies, matching the clip in her hair.

I laugh nervously when she gets in and sits beside me. Star looks and me and smiles a dazzling smile, then fixes her gaze out the window.

We are going to a resturant near the beach. She told me it didn't matter where we went, as long as it was just us. I sigh, remembering that conversation. She seemed a bit depressed.

Starfire looks at me and grins. I smirk and she puts her hand on mine.  
When we arrive at the resurant, I help her out and we walk in together. I've made reservations, and we're seated quickly.

Starfire decides on some peculiar food. I don't know why, but I find that amusing. While we're waiting for our food, I strike up conversation.

"Starfire, what was it like on Tamaran"

She sighs. "Beautiful. There are valleys and mountains. Canyons and plains. It's simple and lovely."

_Like you are. _I think and smile.

She stares at me and gasps.  
"Huh? What's the matter" I ask.

"Y-you just smiled." she blinks, making sure she saw correctly.

"And..." I tilt my head. "This is surprising to you"

Starfire nods. "You haven't smiled since I met you. You should do it more often. You really have an amazing smile."

She sighs, her eyes sparkle. She looks at me.

"Do you believe in love at first sight"

I think for a moment"It depends."  
She cocks her head. "On what"  
"Do you mean...love at first sight with you? Or with some other girl."

"Oh." she blushes. "Me, I guess."  
I grin. "Possibly."

Our food comes and we eat, silently. When we are done, she looks out the window at the path leading to the beach.

"Let's go walk on the beach" she says"I love it at night."

I smile and tell her"Sure."  
So we leave and begin walking. She tells me a lot about herself.

"Yes, my real name's Koriande'r. People call me Star and sometimes Kori."

Nodding I look at the sands. I don't know why, but I get a really strong urge to hold her hand.  
"What about you"

"Huh"

She giggles. "What was your childhood like"  
I feel a wave of depression wash over me.  
"Uh...it wasn't so great."

Starfire's face becomes serious. "That's alright, you don't have to tell me if you aren't ready."

Smiling, I nod. We continue walking and Starfire shivers. So I put my jacket on her and she blushes tremendously.

"What" I grin.

"Oh, nothing." she laughs.

"Are you sure" I ask.

"Maybe...maybe not." Star is grinning like mad now.  
"Really Starfire...what's on your mind"  
She giggles. "You, silly."  
For almost the first time in my life, I turn red. She finds this hysterical and begins laughing.

"Aw...it isn't that funny. Hn." I shrug. But she smiles and takes my hand as we look off into the ocean.

The breeze ruffles her skirt a bit, and it's absolutely perfect. Exactly like in movies. As I look at her, something comes over me.

Maybe it's the way she looks at me. Or perhaps how she brings out a different side of me. Whatever it is, I do something I never would have before I met her.

Looking into her eyes, I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips.

((Starfire's POV))

_Wow._ That's all I can think right now. Seto just...kissed me. To be honest, I'm ready to die. It was at the perfect moment. Just when the breezes were picking up.

Gazing into his amazing eyes, I whisper one word softly. "_Wow._"

He looks at me shyly. "You...liked it" he asks.

I nod slowly. "That was wonderful."

He puts his arms around me and leans in again. This time I'm ready. Our lips slowly meet.

((Seto's POV))

The evening is nearly over, and I have this absoulutly amazing person leaning on my shoulder. I sigh. I'm contemplating whether or not to explain to her my childhood. After all, it's something I hardly ever talk about.

Star moves a bit, and I place a hand on her leg.

((THE END OF CHAPPIE!))

lol all for now!


	10. This is Really My Life? Chapter 9

Well FlameMaster, I told ya I was in a bad mood. You were warned! Bwahahahahaha! 0kay then...I think I am a little too hyper...actually I'm depressed. if you read my lj then you'd notice...but that's not the point. It's personal and I'm not gonna get this all mixed up with the readers/reviewers. P.S, I know there were some missing question marks in the last chapter, but I swear I put them there! I am having some troubles with that, so we'll see if they show up in this chapter.

disclaimer: No Yu-Gi-Oh! and Teen Titans don't belong to me. Nor do any songs I put into this fic.

((The Next Day-Starfire's PoV))

I wonder why people keep looking at me? It's making me self-conscious. Is my uniform too tight for me? Is my shirt too short? And is my hair messed up? People are snickering and pointing fingers at me.

I am in social studies working on a project with Tea now. She keeps smirking at me. I can tell she's trying hard not to laugh.

"What is the matter, Tea? Why are people staring at me?" I ask, confused.

"Starfire...you, you..." she bursts out laughing.

Now I am a bit upset. "What is so hysterical?"

She grins, winks. "I heard about what you and Kaiba did last night...I had no idea you liked him."

Now I am slightly angry. "So? What is the big deal? I can like a guy."  
I shrug and she becomes serious. Tea looks at me with a true smile.

"I know. I just didn't think that you liked him. Star...you had better watch out. The whole school may know in a matter of hours. It won't be pretty."

I nod, look down. "What did I do wrong? I hate my life. I do not feel as if I deserve this. Why should everyone know about my love life?"

I sigh, as does she. Our eyes make contact, and Tea smiles.  
"Sometimes life is hard. I know. I've been on countless adventures, and I still seek true love. I don't know who to love, and who to hate. I only know friendship." she shrugs.

Nodding, I know what she feels.

((Seto's PoV))

I'm really starting to get pissed off. How dare people go around talking about Starfire and I like they are? So what if we kissed? So what if we french kissed? So what if we made love?

Even though we didn't do anything but kiss, it's just the point. People really get on my last nerves. The whole school must know that we went on a date and kissed. Hn. I really hate my life.

It's lunchtime, and I'm sitting under the same tree that Starfire and I met. Sure enough, here she comes. But she doesn't have her lunch, she just sighs and sits down.

Looking at me, she sighs once more.  
"Everyone knows." Star says suddenly.  
I nod. "I know. I don't know who could have told them, but I don't really care. All I know is that if I hear one more rumor about something we didn't do..."

She touches my hand and my words fade away.

"I don't like either." she says quietly and buries her face in my chest. I sigh and wrap my arms around her.

Some people are smirking upon us. I'm getting angry. No one ever stares at them when they hug or kiss or hold hands. Why can't they just leave us alone?

Starfire looks up at the bystanders. They just stare back at her. I glare at them and they all go back to what they were doing. _Cowards._

She smiles at me and before I can smile back at her, she kisses my lips. I can just imagine how many people are probably staring at us, but I don't break the kiss.

"Starfire!" I whisper after.

"What?" she smirks lightly. "Who cares if they saw. It's not so bad when we are in it together."

She gives me a genuine smile and I run my fingers through her hair.  
"I guess it isn't so bad. I'm used to publicity. Mostly everything I do gets people talking. I don't exactly have a normal life."

Star sighs, "Yeah, I know." she gets up and brushes herself off as the bell rings.

((Mokuba's PoV))

Today when my brother came home, he actually seemed a bit happy. I wonder what happened? He won't tell me, but I suspect that either it's a girl, or he just defeated Yugi in a duel. (Yeah right, I know my brother, and I have faith in him, but beating Yugi?)

Anyway, now I'm in his office pestering him. If I try hard enough I can get anything from him.

"Aw, come on, big brother! What is making you so happy?"  
"Mokuba, what makes you think that something happened? Maybe I just had an okay day." he doesn't look up, but I can see a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Ooh! Seto's got a girlfriend! Who is she? Tell me!" I tease.

"I do not have a girlfriend. I have no time for _those_ things." he says, but the redness of his face is still evident.

"Yes you do! Yes you do! Who is she? Do I know her?"

Seto sighs. "I told you, there _is no girl._"

I begin pouting. "I know there is. Please?" I say, my lip quivering. I know he'll give in; he always does.

He sighs once more. "Fine. I'll admit there is a girl. You don't know her." he says flatly.  
"What's her name?" I ask, not yet satisfied.

Seto puts his head in his hands. "You'll see later, Mokuba. She's going to come over after school tomorrow to meet you." he says.

I smile slyly. Tomorrow I'm going to play matchmaker. Maybe I can get them to kiss...hmm...so much planning to do!

"Well, I'm going to go to my room now, Seto." I say and race off, giggling.

Hehe...Mokuba may have a plan. He doesn't know they've already kissed, anyway. So maybe he only _thinks_ he's playing matchmaker...bwhaha! Well, I will leave it at that. :) Bye guys, and remember...the safest sex is no sex at all! That's all I got.


	11. This is Really My Life? Chapter 10

Well oh well! I don't recall that many fanfics where Mokuba's the matchmaker. If there are I am trying my hardest to make this story interesting and _original._ So if it's a little like another, I'll fix it.

disclaimer: YuGiOh and Teen Titans don't belong to me...Nor do any songs I may put in here.

((Starfire's PoV))

I'm starting to get very pissed off. Robin keeps calling me, he's harassing me. I start to get very nervous when I think about this; I just hope he doesn't try anything. Why can't he just move on and forget?

Last night, he threatened me. He said that if I don't come back to him, he will come to Japan and take me. I highly doubt this, but a woman has to be careful around him. Robin knows what he's doing.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Seto interrupts my thinking.  
"Nothing." I say quickly. I don't want anyone to have to take on my problems.

"Starfire, I know there's something wrong. What are you worried about?" Damn, he's just not going to give up that easily.

"No really, nothing. I'm just fine." I'm a bad liar and it shows. The only people that believe my lies are my stepmother and people who are 'high' on the 'drugs'.

Seto sighs and looks out the window of the limo. We're going to study, and I'm meeting his younger brother for the first time.

((Mokuba's PoV))

Soon my brother and his friend ((hehe not after I'm through with them)) will be here. I'm going to play matchmaker.

This is the first time I've ever gotten a chance to match Seto and a girl up. My brother's too serious most of the time. He never really lets girls get to him.

Hopefully with my charm and cunning, I'll be able to get them together. ((Like I wouldn't be able to?)) I'll bet Seto's soon-to-be girlfriend won't be so hard to win over. Females are so easy to get.  
Hehe, here they are. I'm prepared to be called adorable and all that other stuff girls like to call me.

"Ohhh! Is this your brother?" The girl asks, and I know she already thinks I'm adorable.

"Hiya!" I shout, coming over to my the two.

"Hello, Mokuba." she knows my name. Hm...

The girl smiles and my brother sighs.  
"This is Starfire," he says, "my _friend._"

_Not for long,_ I think, snickering.

"Nice to meet you. Can I call you Mrs. Kaiba?" I ask sweetly and she turns as red as her crimson hair.

"Uh...if...if you want to." Starfire tries to act like she doesn't care, but she's still blushing madly.

"Okay, cool!" Putting on my best innocent smile, I walk up to Seto. He's actually blushing, too.

"Seto, where are you guys going to get married?"

Now Starfire laughs nervously and turns several different shades of red.

"Mokuba, stop embarrassing Star." he says, but he's just as embarrassed.

"Erm...it's okay." she smiles.

"If you say so." he says and shrugs. Seto seems to be back to his self again; he's no longer blushing, and he has the same look in his eyes that he's had since our stepfather adopted us.

"Well, I'm going to go in my room so you guys can study in peace." I lie.

Starfire smiles, "Well it was nice meeting you, Mokuba." With that she grabs Seto's hand and they walk off toward the library.

Giggling, I sneak off to the back enterance of the library. They won't be able to see me because there's so many bookcases blocking their view.

"So what are we working on first?" Star asks Seto as she leans over a table.

I listen for awhile, then decide it's time to do something. I have one of the Sixpence None the Richer CD's, and one of my favorite songs has always been "Kiss Me"...

Sneaking over to the CD player I use when I do my homework, I take the CD and put it in. It's lucky for me that I was even allowed to put a disk player in here, the library. It took me some time and lots of begging.

I slowly turn it on and switch to my favorite song. Then I press play and sneak back behind the bookcases, trying hard not to laugh.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress..._

"Er...what the hell is going on?" Seto's clueless but Starfire's giggling.  
"Stupid CD player.."

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me..._

"Seto, don't turn it off." she pouts.

"Why not? I don't know how it turned itself on, but I know it's going off."

"Aww...please?" Starfire pouts yet again. My brother sighs.

"Whatever." he shrugs and goes back to the table.

_Shoot, my plan's not working...hm..._I have a better idea.

I quietly make my way over to the CD player and select a different CD. Starfire and Seto don't seem to notice the music has stopped.

Again, I try my best not to burst out laughing hysterically as the music starts up.

_Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holidng you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be_

"Eh..." The two seem a bit uncomfortable.

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love  
Oh, baby_

Now I can barely stand it. Seto and Starfire are just staring at each other, blushing madly.

_Hehe...hopefully if they listen to what the song's suggesting, it won't be around me._

"Um...sorry about that Starfire. I don't know what's up with my brother's Cd player..." he trails off as Star wraps her arms around him.

_Yes! They're going to kiss! _I smile and jump up and down. They don't seem to notice, perhaps it's because they're making out. Er...okay, I am going to leave, I think they're Frenching.

And with that, I sneak out of the library, unoticed and successful. As I head to my room, I laugh slightly, knowing that I'm the matchmaker.

((Seto's PoV))

_Mokuba, I am going to kill you._ I think as Starfire and I kiss. _I can't believe you played suggestive music..._

Yet I can't help but want to thank my brother. Even though I know he shouldn't have done such a thing, I know Starfire liked it. In fact, it must have turned her on. She allowed me to slip my tongue in her mouth just now.

Starfire moans softly as my hand slides lower. Suddenly I really want her. But I know now isn't the time or the place, so I break the kiss and let my hand fall to my side.

She sighs and grins a little at me. She knows she's turning _me_ on now, and she's tempting me.  
"Maybe later." I smile and tell her. She laughs, and we continue to study.

There...maybe it wasn't so...I don't know, but I tried my hardest, Lmao. ;p R and R

Lub Meggy


End file.
